Blast From the Past
by TeamPonyboy
Summary: First story. Sodapop receives a letter from Sandy asking to meet up which reignites the pain he felt when she first left. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Blast from the Past

Third person POV

* * *

Ponyboy had just finished school and was walking by the DX station to see Sodapop and then walk home together. It was Ponyboy's last year in school and he had been studying very hard to make it into college. Finally he had arrived at the DX Station where he was greeted by Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny.

"So Ponyboy, how was your day ?" Sodapop asked

"Same old, same old y'know?"

They all took a detour heading for a nice café for some refreshments as a Friday treat however when they arrived at the café it was no Friday evening treat! The Socs were there and looked ready for an all out fight, right there and right then and it didn't take long. Only a few anti-greaser taunts later and a come back from Two-Bit did it take for a very rather vicious fight to start. With the Socs having to retire to their fancy cars and flash houses, the gang-a little bruised and beaten-continue their Friday plans and enjoy a refreshing drink in the café where they are caught up by Dally, whom was gutted that he was minutes away from a fight.

" Grrrrrrrrr, you mean I was just minutes away from a fight?" Dally enquired with a disappointment in his voice

"'Fraid so Dal, no worries, there will probably be another fight soon" Twp-bit replied, trying to sound tough, however he looked rather "done in".

It was a beautiful day, everything was perfect, nothing could possibly go wrong. As the gang return to the Curtis' home Sodapop picks up a letter which has such perfect handwriting. Slightly confused Sodapop said as he opened the letter

"I wonder who this is from? The handwriting is some what familiar."

"Well stop wondering and just open the letter! It ain't gonna open itsel' now is it?." Steve replied, seeming more intrigued than Soda himself. Soda never got letters so this was an exciting occasion. Staring blankly at the letter everything went absolute silent. You could hear a pin drop, which was very unusual in the Curtis home. Dropping to the couch, the gang were alarmed.

"Sodapop?" Ponyboy said, "What's up?"

A tear ran down from his eye

_3 years agoSoda's POV_

"_Please Sandy, Don't leave me. I love you and I can find away that we can both be together!" I said_

"_Sodapop, y'know I would love to, but my father, he would go crazy and it won't ever work out so there is no use trying!" Sandy replied as if she never really wanted to go._

"_But-"_

"_Goodbye Soda."_

_I was so devastated and I cried and cried until I had a man made ocean in my living room. Everyone else was out but I was "sick" and just stayed inside while everyone else enjoyed themselves at the movies. My beloved Sandy had left me. She had stolen my heart and I thought that only a boy would ever do that to a girl. By the time the Darry and the rest of the gang came in through the door it was 2 in the morning and I was in my bed still crying, but they never knew. Before Darry nor Pony, not even Steve realised how crushed I was. All I got was there are plenty more fish in the sea, however I wanted that particular fish._

_XXX_

"_You feeling any better Sodapop?" Pony came in and asked, with Darry behind him._

_Fighting back the tears I mumbled yeah but still never went to work at all for a whole week, all because of her. _

"Sodapop… Sodapop" Pony whispered as he saw the tears start to fall down his cheek. Now he started full out bawling and still nobody knew what it was all about. Soda flung his arms around Pony's and continued crying whilst the gang stood there and watched a 20 year old tough greaser cry like a baby. Steve sat beside him and Darry removed the letter from Soda's hand, whatever could have been in the letter to upset him so much. Soda never cried in front of any of the gang, not even Steve except from when he lost his parents.

"Well Darry?" Pony said. All eyes were on the eldest Curtis brother. "It's Sandy, she is coming back, with her fiancé!" Soda cried.

"That's the biatch that broke your heart, eh? .. Well I will break her two arms if she messes you about." reassured Dally. Not ever known for his caring side at all, he tried to comfort Soda and he was successful as Soda let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah right, her fiancé might have a few words to say about that idea." Soda replied.

"Well he can say whatever he likes, y'know I don't listen to anyone, so why on earth would I listen to him?"

"Dal's got a point Soda" Johnny pointed out. "You never listen to no one." In 3 years Johnny, still rather vulnerable and puppy dog like, had become tougher and more witty.

"What did you say Johnny?" Everyone laughed even Soda.

"Nice to see you smile Pepsi-cola," Darry indicated.

"I might not be smiling for very long because she wants to meet up again to explain I suppose."

"Soda, you ain't seriously gonna go now are ya?" asked Pony. " I mean after ditching you and leaving you heart broken?"

"I wouldn't get caught up in all this, it would be better to let it all go mate" added Steve

"Yeah, you got the whole gang and everyone round here fancies you, Soda you could get any blonde you want, why choose her, I mean I could name many prettier people than her and-" Two-Bit was trying to be helpful but it wasn't working for him. Sodapop stood up and shrieked,

"Well I don't want anyone else but her, she is the prettiest person I ever saw, so shut your mouth. You treat girls rotten and you think you are the big I am, well guess what, eh, you ain't so get lost" Soda never lashed out at any of the gang, in addition, Two-bit was trying to cheer him up. After all that lashing out Soda was yet again reduced to tears. Darry and Pony knew Soda could get quite emotional, but they never expected him to be half as bad as he was at the moment.

"I am going to meet Sandy, they aren't wed yet, I could get her back. I mean why else would she want to meet with me?"

"Look don't get your hopes up Pepsi-Cola, I would hate to see you hurt like you are now." Darry's comforting words seemed to help things calm down but Soda was miserable all night long, which in turn made everyone else miserable. The gang was one big family, if one of your family was hurting everyone else would feel their pain, after all that has went on in all of their lives having the gang by your back was real incredible. How many people can say that? As the lame comedy came to a finish everyone went home while Darry and Pony try to mend Soda's broken heart.

"What we gonna do with you, eh little buddy?"

"Fix up my heart perhaps?""Yeah, how we gonna do that Sodapop?"

"I know, we can use selotape!" exclaimed Pony butting into the conversation.

"I think the world would end up running out Pony" Soda joked." I think I'm going to get off to bed now, it's been a long day, and will be an even longer tomorrow."

"You going then huh,?" Pony asked.

"I've got to."

"Well I am coming with you then!"

"No" heading to his room he continued, "I should go alone and come back alone, I promise I will tell you all about it."

"Ok"

"Pony, can you stay in here tonight please ?"

"Sure Sodapop."

Sodapop could hardly sleep, and when he did, Sandy was always invading his dreams, furthermore, turning them into nightmares. The kind that are ridiculous to everyone else, however are terrifying to the one who has them. Soda was up, showered, dressed, room tidied and even prepared breakfast for everyone.

"Hey, what time you meeting her?" Pony questioned.

"Midday." Soda replied.

"You gonna be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Thanks for the breakfast, how long you been up?" Darry asked as he walked in the room.

" A dunno." Shrugging his shoulders. Soda really wanted Sandy back even though he knew it was very unlikely as she was engaged to some other bloke. The morning dragged in very slow and finally time came for Soda to meet Sandy. Darry was away to work, Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny and Pony were all at the house as Soda left.

"We will see you later Soda." Pony announced.

"Yeah see ya all later."

Sodapop had arrived at the dingo where he saw Sandy for the first time in three years.

"Hi Sodapop."

* * *

First story, thanks sunkissedchris for helping me out.  
Please review, should I go on ?

thanksx


	2. 2 Is she telling the truth?

Is she telling the truth?

Soda's POV

"Sandy, I missed you baby."

The atmosphere between the two was very tense and uneasy. Sandy was as beautiful as ever. It seems like I had not seen in a century. Her smile, her glowing smile, I had missed it ever so much and the way I would put my hands around her delicate waist and kiss her. It was like the world had stopped and there was only us two in the entire earth. I doubt any of the gang would properly understand how I feel at this moment. Well maybe they do but are ashamed to show it. I couldn't give a toss if anyone saw me crying over Sandy, she was my girl and I couldn't bare to see her with another guy.

"Look, I missed you to, but you know I couldn't stay."

"Yeah, I know, cause you weren't allowed to get married to someone as young as me, but then you come back 3 years later with your fiancé! This doesn't make sense, I thought you loved me!"

"I did but you don't understand!" Sandy sounded a little bit desperate, as if she was completely innocent in all of this, well do y'know what, she ain't.

"You bet I don't understand, you said you loved me, it's not easy to turn your feelings off! And this fiancé, well does your father know about him?" I was shouting at her, I rarely shout at anyone and even rarer for me to shout at a girl. I was brought up that way.

I think I managed to get through to Sandy, about how much I loved her, but this still wasn't enough.

"Don't you yell at me! Sodapop! Didn't your parents teach you some manners. No wait they are dead and I bet they are glad that they don't have to put up with you everytime you don't get what you want! They could never get through to you, you selfish, waste of space, unwanted scumbag!" She had already ripped my heart out. I felt like some had killed me. I dropped to the ground, not caring at the fact I was crying and screaming like a banshee. I lay on the grass all curled up as Sandy attempted to walk away. "You still haven't answered my question"

"Yeah, he does know, he don't mind that I am marrying someone who I actually love, not some lowlife that was never good enough for me!"

"C'mon baby, lets go" a voice said, I looked up and my vision was blurred due to the tears streaming from my eyes. From the way they walked off I guess he was the fiancé.

"Yeah, Gary, lets go" Sandy replied.

"We both need to get ready, after all the wedding is only a couple of days away!" Gary boasted

I lay there furious, heart-broken, like someone came and hit me with a large wrecking ball! I would lie here for as long as I wanted, I really couldn't care less. Since when did my beautiful Sandy come such a cheeky, cold hearted, evil, spiteful little biatch! Words can't describe how I feel and to make things even worse the rain started peeing down. Drenched with tears and the pelting rain I thought about everything she had said and what if it were all true?

XXX

PPOV

I was pacing the room endlessly. Sodapop should be here by now, It's 5 o'clock and dinner is nearly ready and he is always here for dinner. What on earth is he doing?

"Hey Pony stop worrying, little buddy, Soda will be fine" Johnny reassured

"Y'know they are probably away somewhere getting cosy" Two-Bit joked. Everyone laughed, even Darry as he walked in the door, had broke a smile. How can they joke about this? This is not in the slightest funny at all. They all think I am over-reacting but Soda has been hurting real bad, he was up very early this morning. This girl has messed with his head yet none of them can see that! I don't understand how not.

"I think I should go out and look for him y'know any-"

"Pony take a chill pill" Darry told me.

"But Darry."

"No buts!" Darry instructed, "Look if he ain't here by 7 we will all go and have a look for him, huh little buddy?"

Realising it was the best I would get I decided to rest until 7. I couldn't focus, I had a really bad feeling about this, I knew something was up. Soda doesn't do this. I know him. Something was up, but what? The two hours dragged by so very slowly. I was pacing up and down and up again. Something wasn't right and I could feel it. Those two hours seemed like 2 years. Everyone else was laughing at me but I couldn't care. "Darry, it's 7, I'm away, Steve you coming with me?"

"Might as well, need to get out" Steve replied reluctantly still think I am talking a load of rubbish.

"On you go then, be back for 12 at the latest." Darry said seeing there was no choice arguing. Hurrying I read the letter which told me where Soda was to meet Sandy. Steve said we could take the truck as he couldn't be bothered walking, he never could. We headed off to the park. The rain had gotten even worse and it started thunder and lightening. We looked about the park but we couldn't find him anywhere. I started feeling a little stupid until I saw the outline of a drenched figure. Moving closer I realised that it was Sodapop. "Sodapop!" I shrieked. Steve turned around and ran in the same direction. He was bawling like a baby, I had never seen him this upset before. I knew something was wrong, but no-one would listen. Steve was knocked back by Soda, His best friend was an emotional wreck. How long had he been lying there? He could get hypothermia or pneumonia. What could have happened between him and Sandy? From what I remember she was a kind, caring, lovely and thoughtful girl who couldn't hurt a fly.

"Soda, what happened?" I asked, he just lay there crying and crying.

"C'mon, Soda whats wrong? What did that little brat do?" I wrapped my arms around him as he cried into my shoulder.

"Look we ain't sitting here in the rain. C'mon you can tell us what is wrong when we get in the car." We had to pull Soda up to his feet and then drag him across the park to the truck. I was flabbergasted, I could not get my head around how upset he was. He was soaking wet and freezing cold and very stubborn. He wouldn't tell us what happened. Steve wouldn't budge until he found out what was bothering him. Soda was his best buddy, they have went through everything together. The only reason they both managed to get through all the ups and downs was because at the end of the day, they always had each other. They knew each other better than they knew themselves.

"We are not budging until you tell us what that biatch said to you!" Steve insisted.

"Well guess you ain't budging for a while then? Huh?" Soda mumbled. It was a start.

"C'mon, if you ever saw me or Pony this upset you wouldn't stop hassling us until we told you why"

"Yeah, but this is different!" Soda pleaded.

"How so?"

"Just cause." I guess he knew that answer would never get anywhere cause he swiftly moved on. "I just want to go home."

"Why wont you tell us what happened, little buddy?"

"I don't… I don't want to talk about it. Please just leave it!" Soda had managed to stop crying by now but he still looked miserable. I sat in the back with him and tried as hard as I could to get him to talk but he just wouldn't. Geez oh he is stubborn when he wants to be, it's like trying to make a rock bleed. Reluctantly Steve decided to take Soda home. We all got out the car and walked up the steps. Turning to soda I offered him one last chance to tell us before he gets bombarded with questions from the rest of the gang.

"Look, it's silly. It's not worth anyone else worrying about."

"How can it be silly when you were crying your eyes out?" Steve and Ponyboy questioned.

"Because, well, a dunno, do I? Please leave it!" Soda entered.

"Hey where you been Soda? You and Sandy get a little side tracked." Two-Bit joked.

"Get lost" And with that Soda ran to his room and banged the door shut much to Darry's annoyance. Steve and I filled them all in on what had happened. Two-Bit felt very ashamed now and felt like he should apologise but Soda never let anyone in the room. All the gang stayed the night however Soda never let anyone in. Dally stumbled in around 12 wondering what on earth was going on. "Grrrrrr! Why won't he tell me. I have known him for years, he normally tells me absolute everything. Ponyboy me and you are doing this the hard way. Darry guard the door make sure he can't get out, Pony, me and you are gonna take the window."

"And if it's locked, then we will shout and shout." Darry asked "Well don't be going and breaking any windows now y'all here? Or else you will buying new ones.""How could I possibly break a window?"

"I won't answer that one!" Darry replied.

Steve and Ponyboy went round the house. It was around 1 o'clock at night Soda had been in his room for about 4 and a half hours and it wasn't a surprise that he was sleeping. Thankfully the window was open , it was pure luck. Carefully Steve climbed in through the window, trying not to make a noise. I quickly followed when I saw Soda starting to wake up.

"What on earth are you two doing climbing in through a window, you ever heard of a little privacy and a little bit of space?"

"Finding out what on earth had upset you!" I snapped. I was getting very annoyed with this now. He wouldn't tell either of us. My patience just totally runs out when it comes to things like this.

" Yea, and we ain't going anywhere until you spill! And I mean it this time!" Steve announced firmly

"Well you're gonna have a long wait"

"Soda, why are you being like this, why wont you just tell us!"

"Geez Soda stop being such stubborn two year old!"

"Does it ever occur to you two that I might not want to talk about it cause of how much it hurts me? Mhmm? Ever think about that?"

"Well does it occur to you that seeing you upset and not knowing why leaves us felling like rubbish pathetic friend or brother?"

"Steve, you are both taking this far too far."

"We will be the judge of that when you tell us what has happened!"

"SHE SAID MOM AND DAD WOULD BE GLAD THAT THEY DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ME!" Soda was shrieking at us and I guess Darry heard cause he came bursting through the door as Soda turned away as if he was ashamed, as if he thought what Sandy said was true.


	3. Chapter 3

Blast From the Past Chapter 3

This chapter everyone is thinking after Soda told them what was wrong with him. Please excuse typos and all that. Also some people have pointed out to me about me being scottish and all so if you see any grammar mistakes or language mistakes please tell me . thanks xx

Enjoy :D

* * *

Soda's POV

I never meant to shout at them, but they would shut up about it. They are all now staring at me kinda speechless. I was upset, but they never deserved to be shouted at like that. They shouldn't pester me, I mean I suppose they only want what is best for me. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have shouted at them however, I just had all these emotions building up inside me. Aww shut up Sodapop, c'mon there was no reason for shouting at them. Not any excuse I have will ever be good enough. Poor Ponyboy, I mean he is getting on with his life and then I have to drag this all back up again. Why? Why am I so selfish at times. Honestly, Darry moans at Pony for not thinking, well I don't often think either! I hope they don't hate me. Maybe they could sympathise for me. Nahh they will probably think I am such a looser and a wimp and will probably say we told you so. I don't know anymore, I am sooo confused, one minute Sandy is my beautiful princess and the next she is a cheeky girl without a shred of respect for other peoples feelings.

XXXPony's POV

I never meant to upset him. I was just trying to understand what was going on in his head to make him so upset. I never thought it would have anything to do with mom and dad. I can't believe Sandy would be so vindictive, cruel spiteful cold hearted cow! I hope he understands that me and Steve never meant to hurt him. Thinking about things now, I can't believe he didn't belt Two-bit one. I most certainly would have but then again he never knew. Why on earth did we disturb him when he was sleeping! Are we crazy, we should have went ahead with this genius plan in the morning for at least then Soda would have had a good nights sleep, Well that's is if he can get any sleep. I hope he isn't considering that what Sandy said was even slightly true. He knows for a fact that isn't true. Mom and Dad both loved all of us and Soda knows that, I hope. I was slightly fearful, when mom and dad died the first few weeks were the hardest of all of our lives. Soda was inconsolable, we all were, none of us could cope with that pain ever again. Not again. Our parents were the best parents they could possibly be, they loved us so very much. A blind man could see that. Sandy knew that, so why on earth would she come out with something so pathetic as this.

XXXSteve's POV

I never meant to upset him. He is my best buddy, I just wanted to know what was bugging him, I could guess as much that it was something to do with Sandy but never did I think she could be as cold hearted as this. Did she not realise how much pain she has put Soda through already and then she hits out with something about his mom and dad who tragically died about 4 years ago. Maybe if I asked him in the morning after he had a chance to sleep on it and realise how pathetic and stupid and idiotic Sandy's comment really was. I should have known better, if Soda didn't tell me something there was a reason that he didn't want me to know yet. I never even considered his feeling. The only thing I thought about was myself. I caused him more misery, rather than being there for him and telling him that everything is going to be ok. Now what kind of friend am I? I wish I could turn back the clock, and knowing what I know now I could have taken a different approach to the entire matter, but oh no, I couldn't keep my patience until Soda was ready to tell me. I hope Soda ain't mad at me, or Ponyboy for that matter. It was my bright idea to go in through the window. I hate seeing him like this and knowing that I was the one that caused it. I know Sandy made the comment but I have to make him drag it back up again don't I?

XXXDarry's POV

I knew letting them crawl through a window was a bad idea, then again they only had Soda's best intentions at heart. We have all wanted to know what was up with him. I thought he would just be hurting from Sandy getting married and all that however I never for one second thought she would say something so cheeky to upset my little brother. The last time I saw her she Sodapop were having the time of their lives living out their teenage years enjoying themselves, it's hard to think that, Sandy a once innocent child has turned to a vicious cow. I never thought she would ever bring our mom and dad up in a argument with Soda. She knows how sensitive and at times how fragile he can be, so why on earth would she be so horrible. I don't understand girls at all. I hope Soda is ok. I hope Steve and Pony didn't annoy him and wake him if he was sleeping. I hope he doesn't hate me

XXX

Third person POV

Everything was silent. Everyone was lost in their thoughts. Less than 2 minutes ago Soda told everyone what was on their his mind. The gang had all came in the room by now . Everyone was squeezed into a tiny bedroom however no-one said anything. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife. The gang looked at each other still in silence as.

"I'm sorry," cried Soda as he fell to his knees. Pony and Steve ran and caught him. Pony was thinking, What's he sorry for?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. please review :Dx


End file.
